The Wrong Side of Heaven
by Skye Coulson
Summary: [WARNINGS: Rape. MPreg.] Loki sets his sights on Skye as the future mother of his heir which would force Odin to allow him to remain on Earth. However, Phil cannot allow this, so, he offers himself up in Skye's place. Please read & review! Rated M for mentions of rape and sexual abuse.
1. You Better Back the Fuck Up

**The Wrong Side of Heaven**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing...

**Rating:  
**M (for sexual assault/abuse)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Five Finger Death Punch "Wrong Side of Heaven"

* * *

You Better Back the Fuck Up

* * *

_I've been thrown down, run around | Beaten til I hit the ground | Telling you, right now, that it's over_

_There's no room for mistakes | All the cards are in place | Say what you will, but, say it to my face_

_Better back the fuck up | Better shut the fuck up | I'll do what I want and, I'll never give up_

* * *

"How bad is it?" Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury, asked of one of his top ranked senior agents, Agent Phil Coulson. After the battle of New York, he hadn't had as many run-ins with the agent simply because of appearances. Most of the agency still believed Phil Coulson to be dead. But, this time, the interaction could not be avoided.

"That's the problem, sir." Coulson explained, concern evident in his voice. "We don't know." All they really did know, for certain, was that Loki had returned. That was enough to cause Phil's hair to stand on end. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with the psychotic demi god anymore after New York. But, now, it appeared that he was targeting Phil's new team, specifically. One member, in particular. A certain young hacktivist who had unknowingly stolen Phil's heart. Also, the woman standing at his side in Fury's office. "All that we know for certain is that Loki appears to have resurfaced and appears to be targeting Skye, specifically."

"Any ideas why?" Fury asked, gruffly. After Thor had taken his adopted brother back to Asgard, the director had hoped that he wouldn't have to worry about him, again. But, he really should have known, by now, that the Director of an agency like the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division could never get so lucky.

"All I know is what he told me..." Skye offered, meekly, scared to death when the Director's single-eyed gaze zeroed in on her. "He just said that I would provide him a fine heir..." She explained, with an involuntary shudder. "And, that an heir would force Odin to let him stay here, on Earth."

"So, it's just an elaborate escape plan?" Fury summarized, to himself. "Shoulda knew he'd pull some weird-ass shit like this..." He mumbled, under his breath. "I'll get a safe-house vetted. We'll organize a protective detail..."

"Sir, with all due respect, I think it'd be best to keep her on the bus with the rest of the team." Phil offered. He wasn't comfortable entrusting Skye's safety to random, faceless S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that didn't know her-didn't have a personal investment in her the way the did. "Ward, May, and I can keep an eye on her. We can protect her, there."

"Seems reasonable." Fury admitted, eying Phil curiously. It wasn't like the senior agent to argue with him. Then, again, he did a lot of things that he wouldn't normally do when Skye was involved. "Skye, you have the final say. It's up to you. Where do you feel safest?"

Skye glanced between Coulson and Fury and back, anxiously. She hated it when all eyes were on her. Ultimately, though, she knew she would never feel safer than she did with her AC. "I have to agree with Agent Coulson." She replied, nervously. She wasn't insecure in her decision. Just in the reactions Fury and/or Coulson would have to it. "I trust in the team's abilities to keep me safe."

"That settles it, then." Fury replied, finally. "Skye, you'll remain on the plane under the supervision of your teammates." Skye really hated the word 'supervision'. In the past, it had always held negative connotations for her. But, now was hardly the time to quibble over terminology. She got to stay with her AC, and that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

"What'd Fury have to say?" Ward asked, curiously, as Skye and Coulson returned to the bus.

"Well, looks like you're all stuck with me..." Skye quipped, trying to cover her fears and concerns with sarcasm, as she always did. Glancing back to the senior agent, the rest of the team waited for his input.

"Skye will remain here, on the plane, under our protection until such a time as Loki can be secured once, again." Phil elaborated, for the rest of his team. Truthfully, they would all feel much better once Loki was out of their hair, once and for all.

"Yes, because he was so well _secured _the last time." May interjected, snidely, recalling Phil's last run-in with the psychotic god and how he was now on the loose, once again.

"Believe me..." Phil replied, tersely. "Nobody understands your concerns more than I do, Agent May-" Nothing more could be said as an alarm began to sound through the plane.

"What the hell's goin' on?!" Ward demanded, while May immediately checked the plane's computer systems in search of the anamoly.

"Somebody's opened the cargo hatch." May replied, stoically.

"Who could've possibly done that?!" Jemma wondered.

"Yeah, we're all here..." Fitz reasoned.

Before anybody could say or do anything else, Phil heard a voice he would have very much liked to live the rest of his life without ever hearing, again. "Did you miss me, Agent Coulson?"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, I know this chapter was kinda short. But, I really just wanted to set the stage, in the first chapter. I promise more action in the next chapter! I hope you'll continue to follow the story! And, don't forget to review!

~Skye Coulson


	2. Seven Devils

**The Wrong Side of Heaven**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**M (for mentions of rape)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Florence & the Machine "Seven Devils"

* * *

Seven Devils

* * *

_Holy water cannot help you now | Thousand armies couldn't keep me out | I don't want your money | I don't want your crown | See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

_Holy water cannot help you now | See, I've come to burn your kingdom down | And, no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out | I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

_Seven devils all around me | Seven devils in my house | See, they were there when I woke up, this morning | I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Seven devils all around you | Seven devils in your house | See, I was dead when I woke up this morning | I'll be dead before the day is done | Before the day is done_

_And, now, all your love will be exorcised | And, we will find you saints to be canonized | And, it's an even song | It's a melody | It's a battle cry | It's a symphony_

* * *

"Step away from the woman, and nobody gets hurt!" Phil warned, harshly, aiming his gun directly at Loki's temple. He wasn't sure _why _he did it. He knew the weapon would have little to no effect on the psychotic Norse god. But, he couldn't just sit idly by while the god stole his beloved hacker away from him.

"And, here I thought we'd moved _past _worthless weapons and empty threats, Agent Coulson..." Loki taunted, pulling Skye in front of him, against her struggles to escape his grasp. "So feisty..." He purred in a voice meant to seduce the young woman but only made her want to vomit. "I love a woman that can put up a fight..." He taunted as the hacker tried-in vain-to flip him. "Oh, yessss..." The god purred. "Such a strong woman will produce a _fine _heir, in deed..."

Ward had seen enough and attempted to attack Loki from behind, only to be thrown against the wall hard enough to be rendered unconscious. "Ward!" Jemma whimpered, rushing to the specialist's aid while Leo moved between Jemma and Loki in his own feeble attempt to protect the bio-chemist and her patient.

Agent May was next, extracting a knife from the side of her boot before throwing it at the god's chest, only to dodge the very same weapon on it's return trip. She hadn't been quite quick enough, however, as the blade gashed her arm wide open. Hissing in pain, she reached for the nearest piece of cloth to hold over the wound before Leo wrenched himself away from Simmons and Ward to tend to the pilot.

With the rest of Phil's team otherwise occupied, Loki turned with Skye in his grasp to make his exit before Phil dove for the Hail-Mary pass. "Take me!" He blurted out, causing Loki to pause and turn to face him.

"What was that?" Loki asked, with a disbelieving smirk spreading across his face.

"Leave her." Phil ordered, weakly. "Leave her and you can have me in her place." He elaborated. He knew all too well what Loki meant to do with his beloved hacker and Phil Coulson would be damned if he allowed the woman he loved to fall into the hands of the man that had killed him. And, he sure as _hell _couldn't allow said man to rape her. Even if that meant suffering that torture, himself, he would do it for Skye.

"No, Phil!" Skye begged, shakily. Little did she know, as much as Phil was willing to sacrifice-to endure-to protect her, she was just as willing to do the very same thing to protect him. "No, please, Phil...I'll be fine...It'll be okay..."

Watching the exchange, Loki suddenly realized just what was happening. _He's in love with her..._Oh, that was even more than he'd **hoped **for. "Well...well...well..." He taunted, releasing Skye to approach Phil. "You have heart, Agent Coulson..." He added. "You'll make just as fine an heir..."

"Leave him alone!" Skye demanded. "You already **have **_me_!" She insisted. "Just _please_...Please...Just...Just take **_me_**!" She begged, tears pricking her eyes. She couldn't believe she was begging and pleading to be kidnapped-and, ultimately, raped. But, Skye would gladly put herself through all that and more just to protect the man she secretly loved.

"It'll be okay…" Phil replied, staring straight into his hacktivist's eyes. He'd already made his peace with his decision. He just hated seeing Skye's reaction to it.

"He's made his bed." Loki taunted, before taking Phil into his arms, staring straight through his eyes and into his very soul. "Now, he gets to lie in it…" The psychotic god purred, causing Phil to become nauseous.

"NO!" Skye screamed, lunging for her AC only to have him and the god holding him disappear into thin air, sending her crashing to floor on her stomach. "DAMN IT!" She shouted, slamming her fist against the floor.

Finally stirring from his position on the floor, Ward winced at the volume of Skye's voice, before rising to his feet and crossing the room to help her up as well. "We'll find him." He asserted, warmly. "We'll get him back…"

"Yeah, right…" Skye huffed, wrenching herself free of his grasp, storming off to her bunk to begin her search for the man that had unknowingly stolen her heart. "_I'll _find him's more like it…" She corrected, not even caring about the tone she was taking with her supervising officer. She had far bigger fish to fry, at the moment.

Aggravated by his subordinate's attitude, Ward began to storm off after her-to set her straight-before being halted by Melinda's hand on his chest. "Don't take it, personally." She spoke coming to the hacker's defense. They all knew how the hacker felt for their fearless leader. And, they also knew that his actions had put her in a terribly difficult position. The pilot understood that Skye had to be feeling indescribably guilty for bringing this upon Coulson. "Just let her do what she needs to do to get through this..."

Ultimately, Ward knew Melinda was right. This was not a simple situation for Skye. He wasn't an idiot. He knew how Skye and Coulson felt for one another-which, he knew, was why Coulson had done what he did. This wasn't easy on any of them. Tensions were bound to run a little high. "Still..." He grunted, reluctantly. "I need to go make sure she's okay...I don't want her personal attachments clouding her judgment." He elaborated before taking off toward the hacker's bunk.

Left alone with Fitzsimmons, Melinda took off toward the lab to stitch up the gash on her arm. Left alone, together, Jemma was the first to speak. "What d'you think he'll do to him?" She wondered, helplessly, desperately looking to Fitz for an answer that could make this all okay.

"Normally, this would be the part where I tell you I wish I knew..." Leo replied, looking over at Jemma with the same helpless look on his face. "But, this time, Simmons...I honestly don't _**want **_to know what that sick son of a bitch will do to Coulson..." He admitted, honestly. "I _really _don't want those pictures in my head..."

Understanding Leo's point, Jemma couldn't help agreeing with him. From what Skye had told them of the plans Loki'd originally had for _her_...Well, she didn't need two PHDs to figure out what would happen to Coulson, now that he'd taken the hacktivist's place in the god's capture. "I'd have to agree with you, on that one..." She conceded before sighing helplessly. "What do we do, now?"

As he looked over at her, Jemma saw a determination written in his blue eyes that she'd never known the science officer to possess. "Whatever it takes." The dark determination in Leo's voice both comforted and unsettled her at the same time.

* * *

Knocking lightly on the door frame to Skye's bunk, Ward called out, gently. "Hey..." Of course he didn't take the lack of response personally as the hacker kept her eyes glued to her computer screen. Ward knew she was dedicated and driven-even more so, after her private conversation with Coulson at the academy. He just hoped she knew where to draw the line. After his greeting went unacknowledged, he carefully made his way inside the bunk to sit on the edge of the bed-opposite the hacker. "You okay?" He asked, gently, hoping to gain Skye's attention.

"I'm fine." Skye replied, without a thought as she scanned her screen, processing the information before her. This was her thing. Analyzing computer data...hacking systems...cracking codes...all this, she could handle. And, at the moment, it was the only thing keeping her sane. She needed concrete data to focus on to keep her mind from wandering to images of what that bastard was doing to her AC at that moment.

"Are you sure?" Ward asked, pressing the matter ever-so-slightly further. While he knew he couldn't fully appreciate her position, he knew how stressful this whole mess was for the rest of the team. He could only imagine how much harder it had to be for Skye.

"Did you want something, Agent Ward?" Skye snapped, unintentionally, all the while never taking her eyes off the screen. She had to find Coulson and soon, before she completely lost it. This whole mess was her fault and, therefore, it was her responsibility to make it right and bring Coulson home, safe and sound. After everything he'd done for her, she owed it to him to be there for him when he needed her.

Shaking the hacktivist's attitude off, chalking it up to the stress of the current situation, Ward replied "You know none of this is your fault." He spoke, gently. "Right?"

Sighing in frustration, Skye finally looked up from her computer screen. "Loki originally wanted _me_." She replied, pointedly. "Coulson offered himself up, instead, to _protect _**me**." She added, running down the list of the reasons for her guilt. "**I **tried to stop Loki and failed. Loki disappeared-_with _Coulson, in tow-because **I **wasn't fast enough or strong enough or..._whatever _enough to stop him." She added. "_Tell _me how that is 'not my fault'." The young hacker challenged her supervising officer. "Coulson is in this mess because of me and, thanks to my complete incompetence, that sick and twisted fuck is currently doing...God only knows _**what**_ to him because of me!" She half-cried, before affording Ward the opportunity to respond to her challenge.

"You did everything you could." Ward assured her, gently, staring straight into her eyes to drive his point home. "None of us-not even May or myself-were any match for a _god _for Christ's sake." He added. "You're only human, Skye. That is no fault of your own. You're not gonna be any good to anyone if you keep beating yourself up, like this." He explained, hoping to help the hacker clear up her head. "You need to let go of this self-loathing and concentrate and what you do best..."

"'Work outside the system'?" Skye quipped in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood with levity. "You want me to let May kick me off The Bus, again?" She added, trying her best to fake a smile.

Appreciating what she was trying to do, Grant released a small, breathy chuckle as he replied "Nothing quite so drastic..." Pausing for a moment, he finished with "Just finding Coulson." Nodding toward her, Grant spoke sincerely. "There is only one person on this plane capable of finding Agent Coulson..." The specialist began, smirking as he paraphrased Coulson's mini-speech from their investigation into the Chitauri virus. "And, I know he'd be willing to bet his life that she will..."

Skye couldn't help smiling at the sentiment behind Ward's words. "Well, I've already gotten a start on it..." She began. "I've hacked into the system...Anything with any type of camera-laptops, camera-phones, traffic cams, security cameras, you name it-is eyes and ears for us..." She explained. "But, right now, it's a needle in a haystack..." She conceded, defeatedly. "Without knowing _where _that bastard took Coulson to...I have **no **idea where to even _begin _looking, let alone, how long it's gonna take to actually **find **him..."

Rising from his position on the edge of the bed, Ward stepped over to where Skye was sat at the head of the bed and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I've seen, first hand, what you can do _without _S.H.I.E.L.D. resources..." He offered, proudly. "There's not a doubt in my mind that you **will **find him..." After Skye offered him a small, grateful smile, Ward knew _his _work was done. But, he also knew that Skye worked best alone-allowed to focus on the task at hand with minimal distractions. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." He added, gently, before taking his leave.

Watching her S.O. leave her bunk, Skye felt a renewed sense of self-confidence. No, she wasn't stupid. She knew it was still going to be extremely difficult, finding Coulson, without any leads as to where Loki would have taken him. But, with Ward's words ringing through her mind, she felt confident that she could do it. "I just hope that sick, twisted, fuck didn't take AC off to some freaky other dimension..." She spoke, softly, to the empty room as she continued her world-wide search. As long as Phil Coulson was still on planet Earth, Skye knew she would find him.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I hope y'all enjoyed this little offering. I know some of you were wondering when I would update this story. And, honestly, I had been meaning to for the longest time. But, I kept getting distracted with stupid plotbunnies driving me crazy with ideas for other stories. I apologize for keepin' y'all waiting. I just hope this chapter was worth the wait. Next chapter, we start delving into Coulson's captivity and subsequent rape and torture. And, trust me...Loki's got some fucked up plans in store for Coulson...

~ Skye Coulson

* * *

Heads up, everyone! Skye, here. I hacked the author's computer and let me tell ya. She's not kidding when she says Loki's got some fucked up tricks up his sleeve. I just hope I can help AC get back to normal-or at least whatever 'normal' is after what **he's **about to go through...Anyway, you **won't **wanna miss chapter 3...

Skye


	3. No Light In Your Bright Blue Eyes

**The Wrong Side of Heaven**

**Disclaimer:  
**Y'all know the drill by now...

**Rating:  
**M (for mentions of rape and sexual abuse)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Florence + the Machine "No Light, No Light"

* * *

No Light In Your Bright Blue Eyes

* * *

_No light, no light, in your bright blue eyes | I never knew daylight could be so violent | A revelation in the light of day | You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

* * *

72 Hours Later

* * *

From the moment he'd arrived in his cell, Phil Coulson had felt...Well, 'different' was really the only word he could come up with for it. As soon as they'd arrived, he'd felt Loki jab something into his back and, almost immediately, he could almost literally feel his entire body chemistry changing. The sensation had lasted for hours. However, Loki had already...had his way with the agent numerous times over. Phil had stopped counting at ten when it just became too utterly sickening to even think about. At first, he'd just done it as himself. But, now, he'd taken to 'roleplaying' as he'd called it. First it was Jemma. Phil remembered that time all too vividly.

_Phil had finally managed to fall asleep in his cell for a couple of hours when his eyes snapped open when he heard the door creak open oh-so-slowly. Foolishly, he'd allowed his sleep-deprived brain allow him to hope that his team had found him. That he was finally going home. "Agent Coulson..." The young woman called out, timidly, through her British accent. It sounded so familiar. So much like the bio-chemist he knew._

_ "Jemma..." Phil called out, softly, voice full of hope, as he rose to a seated position on his cot to reach out to the bio-chemist._

_ "Oh, thank goodness I've found you..." Jemma replied, seemingly relieved as she all but dragged Phil to his feet, throwing her arms around his neck._

_ "God..." Phil breathed, shakily, clinging desperately to the young woman in his arms. "You've no idea how great it is to see you..."_

_ However, the senior agent managed to miss the evil smirk playing across the woman's face over his shoulder. "Close your eyes..." She instructed, softly._

_ Pulling away from the bio-chemist, Phil searched her eyes as he replied "What?!"_

_ "I've brought you a little something..." Jemma replied, in an uncharacteristically cryptic manner. Something was wrong, here, and Phil wouldn't rest until he figured out what. "And, I want it to be a surprise, so, close your eyes..."_

_ "I do-I don't..." Phil stammered, lost, before the woman before him silenced him by pressing her index finger, gently, to his lips. Something in Phil's mind shut down as he submissively followed her orders, his eyes sliding closed, almost of their own accord. The next thing he knew, he was being lowered down, back onto his cot._

_ "Keep your eyes closed..." The voice that spoke those four words was very obviously _not _Jemma Simmons. Phil tried to fight Loki off of him only to be over-powered as Loki rolled him over onto his stomach. "I thought this form might loosen you up a little..." He elaborated. "I'd hoped it would made things more enjoyable for you..."_

_ It was all Phil could do to resist the urge to vomit as Loki ripped the clothes from his body, running his tongue along the entire length of his spine, before pausing to nip at his earlobes while he expertly stripped himself, as well. As the god began sucking, roughly, at the agent's neck, Phil soon screamed out in pain as Loki shoved himself inside of him, roughly, with no warning nor time to adjust._

_ "I see my plan is working..." The psychotic god purred, as he continued thrusting, harshly, in and out of the the agent beneath him. "I shall have to make a note to make you scream for me more often..." As the god continued biting and sucking and thrusting, Phil mentally beat himself down for allowing himself to believe that his team had come for him. _How _could _they? _He asked himself. _They don't even know where I am?_ He chided himself as the tears streamed, freely down his cheeks as he shoved his face into his pillow, praying for death to claim him once more. At this point, even death looked rather welcoming compared to the idea of dealing with any more of this torture._

* * *

"Hey!" Skye cried out, in shock, as her friend and teammate, Jemma Simmons, suddenly yanked her laptop away from her. "What do you think you're doing?!" She demanded. It had been seventy-two hours since the man she loved had been taken and she was still no closer to finding him. She hadn't slept since she'd begun her search and the effects were obvious. Obvious to everyone except for her. "I need that to find Coulson!"

"Skye, it's been seventy-two hours since Agent Coulson was taken." Jemma replied, pointedly. "And, you've not slept a wink since then." She added, before passing the laptop off to Ward. "Take this down to the lab and connect it to the main screens." She turned to the specialist, explaining her expectations of him as he nodded curtly before taking his leave.

"HEY!" Skye shouted, jumping to her feet to go after her supervising officer, only to find herself restrained by Fitzsimmons.

"I'm sorry, Skye..." Jemma replied, apologetically, as the hacker glared at her, angrily. "I hate forcing my hand-you _know _I do..." She added, sympathetically. "But, this is one of the few times I have to." Seeing the rebuttal on the tip of the hacker's tongue, she headed her off at the pass. "It's for your own good!" The bio-chemist interjected. "You won't be any good to Agent Coulson if you don't take care of yourself! Even if you _do _find him...How d'you propose to rescue him in this sleep-deprived state?!" She asked, quirking an eyebrow, as she dared the hacker to answer her question.

Sighing heavily, Skye knew Jemma was right. She did need to sleep if she was ever gonna be of any use in getting her AC back. "I know..." She conceded. "But, you don't understand...It's not like I don't _want _to sleep. I'd love nothing more than to pass out and escape to another world where I can pretend none of this shit ever happened and that everything's just fine!" She added, defensively. "But, it's not that simple. I've _tried _to get some sleep. But, every time I close my eyes, all I see is Coulson and all the fucked up shit that son of a bitch is doing to him!"

"Believe me, we've all got the same problem..." Jemma replied, warmly. "We all sympathize...We're all just as worried about Coulson as you are..." _Doubtful..._ Skye thought to herself, petulantly, as the bio-chemist continued on. "That's why I've brought you this..." She replied, passing the hacker a small vial filled with a clear liquid.

"What the hell is this?" Skye asked, curiously, as she took the vial from Jemma.

"It's a modified version of the toxin in the Night-Night pistols." Jemma explained. "Simply put, we diluted the strength of the toxin to where it simply lulls you to sleep. We've also added a new component which will allow you to sleep without dreams or nightmares."

"So, basically, you made a real-life version of the 'dreamless sleep draft' from _Harry Potter_?" Skye asked, snidely.

"Exactly!" Jemma replied, excitedly, only to have the hacker roll her eyes, disbelievingly. "Oh, come on..." She urged, hoping Skye would listen to reason. "Just try it." She added, before resorting to her own Hail-Mary pass. "For me?" She begged, knowing the hacker could never deny her anything.

"Fine..." Skye replied, reluctantly. Mostly due to the severe lack of sleep and the fact that she could never say 'no' to the bio-chemist when she begged. "Whaddo I got to lose?" She asked, sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" Jemma replied, far to happily for Skye's taste. "Whenever you're ready to go to sleep, just throw the whole vial back like a shot!" She explained, excited to see how their new concoction fared. "It should kick in rather quickly..." She added. "And, don't worry about Coulson. Agents Fitz, Ward, May and I will be monitoring the data in shifts. There will**always **be someone watching it at all times and we'll come and wake you if we find anything." Jemma paused to give her friend a supportive hug before turning to take her leave. "Pleasant dreams." She added, gently, turning off the light.

* * *

After the 'Jemma Incident', the next time Phil watched the door to his cell open, it was Agent Fitz walking in. Even after the last time, Phil watched one of his own team members walk in, he was still desperate to believe that this time would be different. This time, his rescue would be real. Sadly...He was wrong, once again.

_"Agent Coulson!" The science officer greeted, rushing to his boss's side. "Thank God, you're okay..." He added._

_ "Leo?" Phil asked, carefully. He desperately wanted to believe that he was going to be rescued. That the engineer was really standing there, before him. "Is it really you?" He asked, shakily, reaching out to the younger man._

_ "Of course, it is..." Leo replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. For just a fraction of a moment, Phil almost breathed a sigh of relief. Almost. What happened next, shattered the near-perfect illusion as 'Leo' swiftly pulled Phil flush against him, crashing their lips together. As his mouth was forcibly pried open, Phil soon recognized the all-too-familiar taste of Loki's tongue in his mouth. With the sudden realization came tears pricking the senior agent's eyes, flowing freely down his face. "What's the matter, Agent Coulson?" The demi-god purred, moving suck almost violently at the agent's jugular. "You didn't like my last costume..." He added, biting the agent's earlobe, roughly. "Is this one not more...satisfactory?"_

_ Phil remained silent as Loki shoved him down on the cot, face-first, as the all-too-familiar sound of clothing tearing struck his ears. Once again, the agent buried his face into the pillow as he silently cried out all of his pain and despair as the demi-god wasted no time before pounding into his entrance. Every thrust burned like acid, but, the worst sensation of all was the way Phil's own body betrayed him as he came every. damn. time. Right on cue. "That's it, Agent Coulson..." Loki purred in his ear. "Cum for me..."_

* * *

Laying back in her bunk, Skye studied the vial in her hands. On some level, she couldn't escape the feeling that she was letting AC down, by not being there to watch the computer's searches, herself. Intellectually, of course she knew she was being ridiculous. _A watched pot never boils..._That saying never rang more true, for her, than it did right now. And, she knew Jemma had been right. She really did need to get some sleep. Sighing heavily, the hacker decided to just go for it as she uncorked the vial. _Cheers!_ She thought to herself, sarcastically, as she threw the entire contents of the vial back-just as Jemma had told her to do.

Admittedly, the bio-chemist had been right. Almost immediately, she began to feel increasingly drowsy-struggling with everything she had, just to keep her eyes open long enough to replace the empty vial back on her nightstand. Settling into her bed, Skye was asleep within minutes. At first, everything was just black. Just as Jemma had promised. Sleep without the fear of nightmares plaguing her. Skye nearly danced for joy until her perfect escape had been stolen from her. Suddenly, the blackness disappeared, only to be replaced by an image that shattered her very being.

_It was Coulson. He was lying face-down on a meager-looking cot, naked from head-to-toe. However, the hacker had no chance to appreciate his physique as she felt herself trapped-helpless to come to his aid-while the psychotic god who had originally set his sights on her, pounded violently into his backside. Frustrated tears flowed, freely, down her cheeks as she fought against her invisible restraints. However, she soon froze-her movements halting-as she watched Coulson turn his head to look at her. As their eyes met, Skye saw a cold, dark, expression written in his piercing blue eyes. And, when he spoke, his voice was cold and heartless. "This is all your fault, you know..." He taunted, preying on her weak and vulnerable moment. "After all I've done for you...helping you find the truth about your parents...defending you when all others doubted you...this is how you repay me?" The dark sneer in his voice while taunted her shattered her heart from the inside out. "This never would have happened if you could have kept your nose out of places it didn't belong. Snooping around in secrets you had no business knowing...digging up dirt for The Rising Tide...If you had just stayed off of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar, I wouldn't be here...with a psychotic Norse god-the very same god who has already killed me once-fucking my brains out...raping me...pounding me into this pathetic excuse of a mattress..."_

_ "No!" Skye cried out, shakily. "No, that's not true!" She argued, weakly, voice thick and watery. "I tried to fight for you! I tried to save you..." She cried, struggling helplessly to save the man that she loved._

_ "I thought you loved me..." Phil's voice had changed from cold and heartless to weak and vulnerable. "I love you, Skye..." He added, weakly. "And, I thought you loved me, too...That's why I stuck up for you all those times the rest of the team doubted you..." The senior agent's voice cut through the hacker like a knife. Her tears fell like rain as she continued fighting desperately to free herself._

_ "I _do _love you!" She cried, desperately. "I _do _love you, Phil!"_

_ "Then, why?" Phil begged, quietly, as his voice cracked and broke. "Why would you let him do this to me?" He pleaded with her._

"No..." Skye cried, quietly, her voice cracking and breaking. "No...I didn't...I wouldn't..." She whimpered, helplessly, jerking in her sleep as she continued fighting against the imagined restraints. Finally, she woke with a start as Ward gently shook her shoulder. Said specialist jumped backward a step as she jerked herself into a sitting position, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "What happened?" She asked, her eyes frantically scanning her surroundings.

"You were having a nightmare." Ward replied, simply. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Looks like Jemma was wrong about her little potion..." Skye mumbled, more to herself than anyone else. "And, not really." She added, looking up at her supervising officer. "What are you doing here, anyway?" She asked, curiously. "Is there an update on Coulson?"

"Not yet." Ward replied, regretfully, as he carefully sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "I heard you talking in your sleep and came in to check on you." After a slightly awkward silence stretched between them, Ward was the one to break it. "So...you wanna talk?"

Sighing heavily, Skye knew it would do no good to keep it all bottled up, inside. "It was about Coulson..." She began, as she recounted the events of her nightmare.

* * *

_The third time one of his team members, Phil was not as hopeful as he watched Melinda strut into his cell. "How about this, Phil?" The voice was Melinda. But, Phil knew it was all too good to be true._

_ "Does it even matter?" He asked, snidely. "Whatever I say won't make a difference. No matter what I tell you, you're just gonna rape me, anyway..." He added. His voice reflected the resignation he felt deep within his soul._

_ "Oh, don't be that way..." 'Melinda' purred, strutting right up in front of Phil, resting a hand over the scars on his chest. "We both know that pleasure from both parties will increase the odds of conception..." She purred as she ran her tongue along his jawline before nipping his earlobe. "So...Does this costume please you, Agent Coulson?"_

_ Coulson remained silent as his captor threw him on the bed before repeating his ritualistic behavior. At this point, Phil's tears actually surprised him. He didn't think he had any left to cry. But, once again, his face was shoved into a damp pillow as his captor continued having his way with him. The feeling of Loki's member penetrating him over and over, with no lubrication or protection burned like fire. But, it was the only thing Phil could fixate on. Before, he'd tried to focus on Skye, knowing that she was safe because of everything he endured, in this hell. But, now...Now, he'd been through so much he could hardly picture her, anymore. Could barely remember the sound of her voice. Soon, he would have nothing left._

* * *

"I feel horrible for her..." Jemma observed, recalling her interactions with their beloved hacker. "She's been through so much already. Before she even knew S.H.I.E.L.D. was part of her life. Before us..." She began, helplessly. "Now, this...Just how much is one person supposed to take?"

"Try again." Ward snapped, entering the lab, before slamming the empty vial on the lab table. Whirling around to face the specialist, Fitzsimmons were both stunned by the anger in his eyes.

"B-beg your pardon?" Fitz asked, carefully, confused by Ward's words.

"Your little serum seems to have one rather serious flaw." Grant snapped, angrily.

"Wh-what d'you mean?" Jemma asked, anxiously, fidgeting under the specialist's intense gaze.

"I was walking by Skye's bunk when I heard her talking in her sleep." Ward spoke, pointedly, recalling the nightmare the hacker had reported to him. "Had one hell of a nightmare." He added, before his voice took on a dark, sarcastic note. "Now...I know I'm no science officer-I am just a lowly operations graduate, after all..." He sneered. "But, I would have _sworn _you said the serum would _spare _her from the nightmares." He added, before getting right in Jemma's face. "Not _cause _her to have a nightmare of Coulson being raped while blaming the whole shitstorm on _her_..." He barked.

"Bloody hell..." Fitz muttered, opening a second screen to analyze the formula for the Night-Night serum. "One of the calculations must have been off."

Stepping away from the visibly shaken bio-chemist, Ward glared at both of them as he barked "I don't care _what _went wrong. Fix. This." And, with that, he turned and made a swift exit.

* * *

_The fourth time one of his operatives entered his cell, Phil didn't even bother acknowledging them. "Oh, come now, Agent Coulson..." Phil fought with everything he had to resist the urge to vomit as he heard the voice of Special Agent Grant Ward approaching him. "I've been trying so hard to please you, after all..." 'Ward' purred, lowering himself down atop the agent._

_ "Just get this over-with." Phil muttered, defeatedly. He was too tired and broken down to even put up a fight as Loki ripped the clothes from his body. It had been forty-eight hours since he'd been abducted. His resolve was waning. He still _wanted _to believe that he'd be rescued. But, after being beaten-down so repeatedly. It was hard to keep hope alive when the man that had already murdered you, once, pounded you into a thin, flimsy mattress over and over again._

_ Once again, right on cue, Phil felt the all-too-familiar burning sensation in the pit of his belly as 'Ward' purred "That's right...Cum for daddy..." right as he came into his rapist's hand. Once the god had finished, he rose from the bed and crossed the cell to the doorway before pausing to turn back to the agent curled into the fetal position on the bed, turned away from him and facing the wall, as he spoke. "Until next time, Phil..." 'Ward' purred, before leaving the cell, leaving Phil alone to cry out all of the pain and anguish he'd held in for far too long._

* * *

"Skye?" Jemma called out softly, watching the hacker staring blankly out of the window in her bunk. Anyone with a heart would feel sorry for the young woman. It would be virtually impossible _not _to sympathize with her. When her greeting went unacknowledged, Jemma carefully edged her way into the room. But, before she could speak again, the hacker finally spoke, never taking her eyes off the window.

"Your serum didn't work." The dead monotone in the hacker's voice chilled the bio-chemist to the very core. "You said it would keep the nightmares away." She deadpanned, still staring blankly out the window. "You lied."

The last two words cut through the bio-chemist like a knife. But, she shook it off the best she could knowing that it was just a manifestation of stress and sleep deprivation. "I'm so sorry..." She apologized, shakily. "I honestly thought it would work..." She added, helplessly, as she carefully lowered herself onto the edge of the bed, next to Skye. "Agent Ward told us you had a nightmare. He didn't go into any details...But, from the level of his anger, I gathered it must have been rather traumatic."

Finally, Skye wrenched her stare away from the window as she snapped her head to the side to look at Jemma. "I saw it." She spoke with the same dead voice from before. "I saw that fucking bastard pounding Coulson into a pathetic excuse of a mattress while Coulson stared straight into my eyes the whole fucking time." She added. Still, her voice held no emotion. The woman sitting on the bed with Jemma was just a shell of the hacker they all knew and loved. "He blamed _me _for the whole fucking thing." As she unwrapped the arms she'd folded around her knees, Skye moved over to sit mere inches in front of Jemma as she asked "Do you know what that _does _to a person?"

"Skye...I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am..." Jemma replied, taking the hacker's hands in her own. "But, Leo and I are working around the clock to correct the flaw in the Night-Night serum."

Wrenching her hands free of the bio-chemist's grasp, Skye leapt to her feet. "I don't _want _your stupid serum!" She snapped. Well, at least her voice had emotion, now. "I just want to find Coulson. I will sleep like a damn baby when I know he's back here. With us. Safe. _Then_, I will sleep!"

* * *

_The fifth time one of his operatives entered his cell was the absolute worst of them all. "All right, AC..." Snapping his head up at the sound of his beloved hacker's voice. "I've tried everything else...Agent Simmons...Agent Fitz...Agent May...Special Agent Ward..." 'Skye' began, almost taunting him. "I really, truly, didn't want to destroy your memory of...well, me..." She began, dropping her voice to a husky, bedroom, tone._

_ "No..." Phil whimpered, weakly. He could live with Loki using the forms of all of his other teammates to rape him. But, not her. Not Skye. He had so precious little of his beloved hacker left. He didn't know what he'd do if that was taken from him as well._

_ This time was different. Instead of just throwing him onto the bed, 'Skye' sashayed up to him-slowly unbuttoning her shirt as she did so. Once she stood directly in front of him, she slipped the top off of her body, allowing it to drop, seductively, to the floor and leaving her standing before him clad in a lacy white tank top and jeans. "Give in, Phil..." She whispered, seductively, into his ear as she guided his hands up and underneath her shirt. Before he registered what was happening, Phil found himself slowly pulling the shirt up and off of his hacker, leaving her clad in her black, lacy bra. Dropping the tank top to the floor, Phil suddenly realized that 'Skye' was oh-so-slowly slipping his shirt up and off of his body._

_ With his chest bared to her eyes, Phil suddenly felt absurdly self-conscious about his scars. But, suddenly, they didn't seem to matter as she traced her fingers over them, the tips of her fingers ghosting almost reverently over the scars. The intimate touch set every nerve ending in Phil Coulson's body on fire. In that moment, he'd forgotten all about his capture, the numerous rapes...all of it. And, before he knew it, he and Skye were kissing. The taste of Loki's tongue was gone. All he tasted was 'Skye'. Eyes slipping closed, Phil lost himself in the moment as the clasp of Skye's bra gave way under his fingertips. With her breasts exposed to his view, Phil dipped his head to nip and suckle the nipples._

_ Phil was so lost in the moment, the feeling of making love to his beloved hacker, that he never heard Loki's whispered "That's it...Just enjoy the moment, Agent Coulson."_

_ Phil's hands moved to undo the leather belt around 'Skye's' waist. Unbuttoning the jeans on her legs, he smiled against her lips as she slipped out of them before reaching her own hands down to the waist of his own pants, swiftly unbuttoning them before he expertly stepped out of them before maneuvering her over to the bed where he lowered himself down atop her. Trailing kisses down her jawline, Phil gently suckled at her neck before nipping at her earlobe. Just as he'd slipped both of them out of their underwear, leaving them both completely naked, and ground their hips together-loving the friction, Phil found their positions suddenly reversed._

_ Snapping his eyes open, Phil saw something inhumanly feral in 'Skye's' beautiful doe eyes. "Shhh..." She cooed, gently. "Just lie back and relax and enjoy the ride, Agent Coulson." 'Skye' added, almost tauntingly, as Phil clamped his eyes shut, trapping tears of betrayal behind their lids. _I should have known..._He told himself. He should have known that Loki would use his own hacker against him. "Look at me..." 'Skye' ordered, forcing Phil to open his eyes and stare directly into hers as her nether region changed, vastly, before Phil felt the feeling of himself being penetrated by Loki's member. The burning sensation threatened to tear him apart from the inside out as the tears streamed freely down his face._

_ "Look at me when you're cumming for me..." 'Skye' hissed as Phil felt his own body betraying him as he came, cum spreading in between his own chest 'Skye's'. "That's right..." She hissed as finally released her own seed deep within the senior S.H.I.E.L.D. agent before sliding off of him and off of the cot. Clamping his eyes shut, Phil turned away from his captor as she dressed and paused at the door way. "I do believe that was the one to go on..." She taunted. "I do believe our fates will be forever sealed with this..." She finished before leaving Phil alone to curl into a tight ball._

_ The agent howled in anguish as choking sobs wracked his entire body. For only the second time in his life...Someone had managed to break Phil Coulson. After his resurrection, Phil believed nothing else could ever possibly break him, again. But, he should have known he could count on Loki to prove him dead wrong. Phil Coulson could handle a lot of shit. But, being raped by his own beloved hacker was nowhere _near _that list. And to top it all off, the same feeling he'd had when Loki'd injected him upon his arrival here returned. Once again, Phil felt his entire body chemistry changing. _Please..._He begged to whatever deity was listening. _Please...Just let me die...

* * *

"Hey...Skye?..." Leo Fitz greeted, hesitantly. He'd heard about Jemma's run-in with the hacker and wanted to make sure everything was okay between the members of the team. "D'you have a minute?"

"Whaddo you want, Fitz?" Skye asked, turning away from the window. The same dead tone Jemma'd told him about was back and now it was reflected in her doe eyes. Eyes that had once held so much warmth and hope were completely lifeless. The hacker they all knew and loved was slowly disappearing.

"Jemma told me about what happened between you two..." Leo began, anxiously, as he carefully stepped inside the lion's den. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I mean with everything that's happened...We can't afford to have the rest of the team fall apart..."

Sighing defeatedly, Skye knew Fitz was right. They needed to all be on the same page if they were ever gonna get AC back. "I know...And, I'm sorry..." She admittedly, apologetically. "I just...I'm so tired...and worn down...terrified for Coulson and whatever shit he's going through..." Sighing, she still couldn't shake her nightmare. "And, my nightmare sure as hell didn't help any of that." Mulling it all over in her mind, Skye added "I shouldn't have taken it all out on Jemma. You guys were just trying to help."

Leo was still haunted by the dead tone in Skye's voice. He just hoped they could find Coulson and fast before Skye lost any more of herself in this search. "It's all right..." He replied, forgivingly, as he enveloped the hacker in a hug as she silently cried out all of the stress and frustration and desperation of the last seventy-two hours into his shoulder. Rubbing her back, soothingly, he added "We're all worried." He cooed, gently. "But, we're **going **to find him." He swore, firmly. "If it's the last thing we ever do, we _will _find Coulson and bring him home..."

"Sorry to interrupt." Melinda May greeted, uncharacteristically quietly from the doorway. "Simmons got a lock on where Loki's keeping Coulson." She added, getting straight to the point. She never was good with emotionally charged situations. All she wanted to do was get to Coulson, kick some ass, and get back home.

Sniffling as she composed herself, Skye wiped her eyes before speaking. "Well, what're we waiting for?" She asked, desperately trying to add a little levity. Her friends and teammates were doing everything they could to get her back. She could try, too.

"Let's do it." Fitz replied, a renewed sense of commitment in his demeanor. On a more personal note, he was glad to see Skye at least trying to get back to herself. He knew getting Coulson back would go a hell of a long way toward that end. Shifting his gaze back and forth between the hacker and the pilot, he watched as they all nodded their agreements before they all made their way down to the lab.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**There it is. I hope y'all liked this chapter. I was gonna try to get to bed, early, tonight-since I gotta work early, tomorrow. But, I just got into a zone writing this and couldn't stop. But, it's late. So, you'll have to wait for resolution. So sorry! And, did I lie when I said I had some fucked up shit in store for Coulson?! I don't know what possessed me to make Loki take on Skye's form to rape him. It just seemed like the perfect way for Loki to finally break Phil. Anyway...I'm goin' to bed, y'all! Hope y'all liked this chapter! Don't forget to drop me a review! I love reviews! They make me smile!

~Skye Coulson

* * *

Hey, guys. Skye here. Can I just say...Thank **_GOD_** we finally found Coulson! I was going out of my mind worrying about him! But, now, I gotta worry about what Coulson we're gonna bring back...Man, this writer's pure evil making 'me' rape Coulson like that! Anyway, stay tuned. I saw some previews on the author's computer...Things are about to change for our little extended family...

~Skye


	4. If I Didn't Have You

**The Wrong Side of Heaven**

**Disclaimer:  
**Y'all know the drill, by now.

**Rating:  
**M

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Thompson Square "If I Didn't Have You"

* * *

This Life Would Kill Me If I Didn't Have You

* * *

_Sometimes, it feels like | I'm gonna break | Sometimes, this world gives more than I can take | Sometimes, sunshine | Gets lost in the rain | And, it keeps pourin' down | It just keeps comin' down_

_This life would kill me if I didn't have you | I couldn't live without you, baby | I wouldn't want to | If you didn't love me so much | I'd never make it through | 'Cause this life would kill me | This life would kill me if I didn't have you_

_You are my heart | Every breath I breathe | I'm safe in your arms | You rescue me | When I''m weak, you're strong | If you were gone, I don't know where I'd be | You were made for me | (You were made for me)_

* * *

"Where is he?!" Skye demanded as she, Fitz, and Ward entered the lab area.

"We got a hit on a young woman's cellphone camera." Jemma explained, pulling up the footage she'd found. "The video was shot three days ago-the day Agent Coulson was taken-" She began to elaborate when a very frustrated hacker cut her off.

"And, we're just finding it **_now_**?!" Skye snapped, furious that it had taken them three days to find the video that would lead them to Coulson.

"Her phone was encrypted." Jemma explained, remaining calm under the hacker's intense scrutiny. "We couldn't get the video until she uploaded it to YouTube with a warning to everyone to be on the lookout for a creepy man with black hair in the area of Leon, Kansas."

"He kept Coulson in the country?" Skye questioned, puzzled why Loki wouldn't have gone to more trouble to hide Coulson from them.

"It's an extremely rural area." Ward interjected. Taking the puzzled looks he was surrounded by as a cue to elaborate, he added "My S.O. has a cousin that lives there." He explained, shrugging. "It's virtually all farmland with no neighbors around for miles. It's the perfect place to hide Coulson."

"No one to hear you scream..." Skye added, as an afterthought, shuddering as she recalled her nightmare.

"Exactly." Ward replied, causing the rest of the team to shudder ever-so-slightly.

"Anyway..." Jemma replied, somewhat awkwardly. "Once she uploaded the video to YouTube, we were able to track the signal, used facial recognition software to positively identify both Loki and Agent Coulson, and used geographical markings to locate the abandoned warehouse that Loki's keeping Agent Coulson hostage in."

"How did this girl know where Coulson would be?" Skye asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"She stated, in the video's description, that she didn't have a good feeling about the guy she saw. So, she decided to follow him." Jemma replied, relaying everything she'd found to the rest of her team. "She got far enough to film Loki taking Agent Coulson into the building before getting spooked and making a run for it."

"Damn." Skye commented, impressed by the young woman's actions. "Sounds like she oughtta be on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s payroll."

"I've already programmed the coordinates into the navigation system." May interjected. "We'll have to land at McConnell Air Force Base-S.H.I.E.L.D. has a no-questions-asked policy with them. We'll have to drive from there." She added. "All tolled, we should be there within the hour." She added, stoically.

"Let's do it." Skye replied, determined to do whatever it took to get her AC back. Looking around the room as May left, she knew the rest of the team was just as motivated as she was.

* * *

One Hour Later

* * *

Pulling up outside the abandoned warehouse featured in the YouTube video, Skye couldn't escape the creepy vibes it gave off. "Got creepy?" She asked, as she May and Ward exited the SUV. Before they approached the building, Ward stopped them.

"If anybody gets into any trouble, Fitzsimmons made these." He explained, passing each of them a pistol bearing a vague resemblance to the Night-Night Pistols. "They said they're filled with an extremely deadly neuro-toxin. Should take Loki down in a matter of seconds."

Examining the pistol in her hands, Skye pondered the implications. "Sounds good to me." The voice which escaped her lips chilled every one of her teammates to the core as they took off on their mission to find their leader.

Upon entering the building, it didn't take them long to locate the psychotic god that had taken Coulson in the first place. "Well...well...well..." Loki taunted, pacing back and forth in front of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd all show up."

Drawing her weapon, Skye was in no mood to play. "Where's Coulson?!" She demanded, fiercely.

"Still so feisty, I see..." Loki taunted, advancing on Skye only to swiftly dodge two shots fired at him from May and Ward.

"Leave her the hell alone!" May barked.

"I believe this is the point where you Midgardians would say...'Make me'..." Loki taunted before all hell broke loose. Watching May flying backward into a concrete wall, Ward sprang into action, firing shot after shot at the god only have each and every single one before an inhumanly strong hand closed around his throat, shoving him up against the wall.

"I am so **over **this shit!" Skye spat, angrily, as she crept around to position herself behind the god before jumping onto his shoulders locking her grip around his neck. "This is for Phil, you sick, twisted, fuck..." She hissed in his ear before pressing the gun in her hand into his temple, pulling the trigger until she'd emptied the vial, turning the god's skin the deepest shade of navy blue any of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had ever seen before dropping to the floor in a lifeless slump, causing Skye to come crashing down with him.

Slowly rising to his feet, Ward reached down to help Skye up. "You okay?" He grunted, heaving her to her feet.

"Search the entire place!" Skye barked, ignoring her bruised coccyx, as she brushed herself off. "FIND HIM!"

The rest of the team knew nothing more needed to be said as they all took off in separate directions. _Hang in there, AC..._Skye thought to herself as she set off in search of the man she loved. _I'm comin' for ya..._

* * *

After everything that had happened, Phil's hope of rescue had begun to wane. He was trapped here in this god-forsaken hell in the middle of nowhere. And every time he _thought _he was being rescued, he'd only been beaten down and raped repeatedly. And, just when all seemed lost the door to his cell crashed open. But, Phil Coulson just didn't have it in him to care. He knew what was coming and had just silently accepted it.

"AC..." Skye breathed, shakily, laying her eyes on the form of Phil Coulson curled into a tight fetal position.

"No..." Phil whimpered, pathetically, as his beloved hacker raced to his side. "Not her...Please...Anyone else..." He begged, quietly. "Just...not her...not again..."

The desperate whimpers coming from her AC shattered everything the hacker had. Reaching out to him, she couldn't help feeling slightly hurt when he jerked away from the touch. Though, deep down, she knew it was just a by-product of everything he'd been through. She knew better than to take his response to her touch personally. Instead, she leaned over him to whisper to him gently. "It's okay, Phil..." She whispered, keeping her voice firm and warm enough to drive her sincerity home-to prove to him that it was really her and that there was no danger. "It's me...Skye..." She added, gently. "I'm here to take you home..."

As much as every instinct in his mind wanted to scream at him not to believe her, something in the voice that whispered so tenderly into his ear was different from the other Skye. The one that had raped him and broken him and violated him in ways that no human being should ever be violated. That difference gave him one last shred of hope which he clung to, desperately, as he shifted on his cot to look up into the soft doe eyes of the woman standing over him. The honest relief written within their depths made Phil wonder if she'd been telling the truth. _Could it really be her? _ He wondered, hopefully. _Could she really be here to save me from this hell? _"Skye?" He whimpered, shakily. "Is it..." He breathed, his breath and heart rate racing with hope as he rose from the cot, standing in front of the woman he loved, as he gingerly reached out to her, caressing her cheek. "Is it really you?"

Catching the hand on her cheek Skye smiled, reflexively at the contact. "Yeah..." She replied, eyes slipping closed as she savored the moment. "Yeah, it's me..." She replied, opening her eyes as she slowly and carefully drew him into her arms. "I'm here...You're safe, now..."

The moment Skye drew him into her arms, something changed for Phil. For the first time since he'd been taken, he felt safe. Protected. He finally felt as though nothing could ever touch him again. With this sudden realization, the senior agent dropped every last one of his defenses as he collapsed into the embrace, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he silently cried through everything that had been done to him over the last seventy-three hours.

The growing moist spot on her shirt didn't bother Skye in the slightest. She had succeeded. She finally had her AC back, in her arms, where he belonged. Where she could protect him. And, help him start to heal. Tightening her grip on the man that she loved, Skye whispered, gently while rubbing his back in what she hoped would be a soothing manner. "It's okay...That's it...Just let it go...Let it out..."

In the past, Phil had always hated feeling this vulnerable...This exposed. But, here...in the arms of his beloved hacker...somehow, it all seemed okay. He didn't care about how vulnerable he felt because he knew he could always count on her to be there to catch him if he fell. And, he knew he _would _fall...Just like he knew she would always catch him.

* * *

"Come here..." Ward spoke in a hushed tone, waving May over to where he stood, unable to resist the small smile as he watched Skye and Coulson's reunion.

"Did you find him?" The pilot asked, only to be silenced with Ward's index finger pressed to his lips.

"Yeah..." The specialist replied, still smiling softly, before he gestured to their hacker and their leader. "Yeah, come here...You gotta see this..."

Turning to see what Grant was so anxious for her to see, Melinda May felt her heart melt in her chest. _He needs this..._She thought to herself. "Think we oughtta go in there?" She asked, quietly.

Shrugging lightly, Grant replied "Yeah, probly..." He replied, reluctantly. Exchanging glances, the pilot and the specialist cleared their throats awkwardly as they entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt..." Ward offered, awkwardly.

"You're not interrupting..." Skye replied, lightly, wiping the tears from her eyes as she and Phil both composed themselves.

"Agent Ward..." Phil replied, acknowledging his operative. "Agent May..."

"It's good to see you, again, Phil..." Melinda replied, the ghost of a relieved smile on her face.

"Ditto." Ward replied, smiling as well.

Finally, Phil couldn't hold back, any longer. He had to voice the question weighing on his mind. "What about Loki?" He asked, timidly, terrified of the answer.

"He won't be bothering you, again." The dark otne in Skye's voice as she spoke gave Phil chills. "Or anyone else, for that matter." She added, just as darkly, with a murderous smirk on her face.

"Is he...?" Phil asked, cautiously, too afraid to complete the thought.

"I killed him." The rest of the group was relieved to hear their hacker's voice return to normal as she focused on Phil.

The senior agent couldn't believe what his hacker had done for him. Not only had she come to save him, but, she'd also killed his attacker. Even after everything he'd been through, he couldn't escape the feeling of pride at her accomplishment.

The moment was broken when Skye, Ward, and May all heard Simmons' voice over their comms. _"As much as I hate interrupt this touching Kodak moment..." _She began, uncharacteristically sarcastically. _"Agent Fitz and I would greatly appreciate it if you could share Agent Coulson with the rest of us..."_

Phil couldn't escape the feeling that he'd missed something as the trio of operatives around him shared a laugh. A laugh which immediately put him on edge. "What's so funny?" He asked, frightened of the answer.

Picking up on the tension in Phil's voice, Skye gently took his hand in hers as she rested her free one on his chest before she spoke. "It's nothing..." She replied, dismissively. "Simmons is just anxious for us to get you back on The Bus."

"She's not wrong." Ward smiled. "We really should be getting back..." The rest of the group was inclined to agree with the specialist. Phil, for his part, would have committed murder for a hot shower. The newly reunited S.H.I.E.L.D. team all turned to take their leave, with Skye and Phil bringing up the rear-Phil clinging to Skye a little more than usual. But, if the hacker picked up on it, she didn't seem to mind as she offered him a warm smile and a reassuring squeeze of the hand. He wasn't an idiot. He knew he had a long road ahead of him. But, with his beloved hacker by his side, he knew he would find a way to be okay.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Yay! Coulson's back and Loki's dead! All is right with the world. Lol Anyway, hope y'all like this chapter. First five reviewers get a sneak peek of coming attractions.

~Skye Coulson

* * *

Thank **GOD **we got AC back. I was seriously gonna lose it if I had to keep worrying about him much longer. I just hope he can make it through this! I've seen what's to come...It ain't gonna be pretty...Stay tuned. You guys **gotta **see this!

~Skye


	5. You Make Me Feel Safe

**The Wrong Side of Heaven**

**Disclaimer:  
**Y'all know the drill by now...

**Rating:  
**M

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Jessie J "Laserlight"

* * *

You Make Me Feel Safe

* * *

_You're like a laserlight, burnin' down | Burnin' down on me | You're like a laserlight. Burnin' down | Burnin' down on me_

_You make me feel good | You make me feel safe | You make me feel like I could live another day | You make me feel good | You make me feel safe | You know I wouldn't have it any other way_

* * *

"Glad to be home?" Skye asked, curiously, stepping inside Coulson's bunk as she quietly slid the door closed behind her.

"You've no idea..." Phil replied, smiling softly. It was the truth. He was finally back on The Bus with his beloved hacker-where he belonged. Maybe now, things could start getting back to normal. Or at least whatever 'normal' was after everything he'd endured.

"Good." Skye smiled. However, Phil's smile soon faded as he watched her stalking across the room with the same feral look in her eyes as the other 'Skye'. The one that had preyed upon his clandestine feelings for her and used them to violate him in so many unspeakable ways. Before he even realized it, Skye was standing directly in front of him, running her hands up and down his chest. "Because I missed you, ya know..." She added, though, Phil could tell something was not quite right in her voice.

"R-really?" Phil stammered, trying to stay strong under the hacker's advances while subconsciously inching away from her until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, knocking him off his balance as he fell back on the bed. "Is that so?" He asked, his voice cracking nervously.

"Oh, yes..." Skye purred, devilishly, as she crawled on top of Phil, pushing him down to lie flat on his back. "Why don't I show you just how much?" She asked. But, before Phil could respond, his entire body was paralyzed with fear as his beloved hacker suddenly morphed into his tormentor, the god of mischief and lies, himself...Loki.

"No..." Phil whimpered, helplessly. "No...You're dead!" He argued, weakly.

"As are you, Son of Coul..." Loki pointed out, smugly. "And, yet...Here we are..."

"No!" Phil whimpered again, only with slightly more volume to his voice. He would not allow the god to violate him on his own Bus. In his own bunk. He just wouldn't. He _couldn't. _"You're dead!" He repeated, his voice growing in panic. "You're dead! Skye killed you!" _This isn't real! _The senior agent told himself. _It _**_can't _**_be real! You're on The Bus! There's no way any of your teammates would have let him anywhere near you! Plus, he's dead! Skye killed him! This is just your imagination getting away from you!_ He told himself. This wasn't really happening. It was a nightmare. It had to be. He _needed _it to be.

"Really?" Loki sneered, leaning over the agent until mere inches separated their faces. "And...Who is that, exactly, over there?" The god taunted, pointing over his shoulder to the dead body in the corner of the room.

Following the direction in which Loki had pointed, Phil's eyes widened in shock. It was Skye, slumped in a lifeless heap atop a pool of blood. It was evident she was clearly dead. "No..." Phil breathed, shakily. "Oh, no..." This couldn't be happening. There was no way that Skye was dead and Loki was alive. It just couldn't be real. "Skye!" He called, in a futile attempt at proving Loki wrong. "Skye!" He repeated, a little louder. "SKYE!" He cried out, screaming out all of his pain and anguish as Loki just smiled while he ripped the agent's clothes off. "SKYE!" Phil cried out, yet again, desperate for his hacker to save him once more.

* * *

Downstairs, the rest of the team all emerged from their bunks, simultaneously, at the sound of their leader crying out for the hacker. "I got it..." Skye spoke, first, taking in all of the various stares from her teammates, as she waved at them to go back to bed. Tying her robe around her waist, she took off at a dead run, climbing the stairs two at a time, until she reached her AC's bunk. Not even caring about the violation of his privacy, she threw the door open to reveal Phil thrashing around on his bed, struggling against some invisible force, tears pouring like rain down his face as he continued screaming her name.

Shaking off the heartbreak she felt at the sight, the hacker operated on pure physical instinct as she climbed atop AC, gripping his hands in her own and folding them over his chest-much the same as she had done when she found him in Raina's machine. Using her right hand to hold Phil's hands in place, on his chest, she leaned forward to gently card the fingers of her left hand through the agent's hair as she spoke calmly and quietly in his ear words of reassurance. "Shh...It's okay...It's okay, Phil..." She cooed, gently, willing the agent to still beneath her. As the thrashing lessened, a small triumphant smile spread across her face while she continued her ministrations. "It's okay...I've got you...I'm here...You're safe." She whispered, gently. The actions seemed to be having their desired effect. "I'm here..." She repeated. "That's it...Just relax...Nobody can hurt you, now...I swear on my _life_, Phil...I swear on my life, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again..." Finally, the agent beneath her stilled completely as she moved off of him only to lay next to him.

The agent's bright blue eyes snapped open as he scanned his surroundings frantically, chest heaving with the left-over terror of his nightmare. "Skye!" He cried, gathering the young hacker into his arms, clinging to her as though she would disappear and his nightmare would become real if he let go. "Skye..." He repeated her name, shakily, as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Sensing that the agent needed this, Skye relaxed into the embrace-allowing AC to do whatever he felt he needed to do to assure himself that everything he'd just seen hadn't been real, but, just a nightmare. "That's right..." Skye whispered, gently, wrapping her own arms around the agent. "That's right, I'm here..."

After calming himself and reassuring himself that his beloved hacker was, indeed, still very much alive, Phil relaxed as he asked "What happened?"

"You had a nightmare." Skye replied, simply. "Must have been pretty bad..." She mused, while still carding her fingers through his hair. "You woke up the rest of The Bus..."

Turning away from Skye, Phil felt the pang of guilt that came with burdening his team with his problems. "I'm sorry." He muttered, brokenly.

"Hey..." Skye chided, gently, as she halted her ministrations to prop herself up on her elbow before speaking again. "That bastard dragged you through depths of Hell that I'm reasonably certain even Satan, **_himself_**, actively tries to avoid." She pointed out. "I think you're entitled to a few hellacious nightmares." She added, smiling softly. "You _never _have to apologize for something like that." She finished, more seriously.

Looking up into the warm doe eyes he'd grown to love, Phil didn't know what he'd done to deserve someone like her in his life. But, one thing was for certain. He was damn sure glad he'd done it. "Thank you, Skye..." He replied, tentatively reaching out to pull her in, again, craving the warmth and security that only her embrace seemed able to provide.

Resting her head on his chest, Skye carefully voiced the question weighing on her mind. "You wanna talk about it?" Suddenly, she felt the agent next to her freeze before she shifted in his arms to look into his eyes. The eyes which refused to meet hers. "Phil?" She asked, gently. "Phil, what is it?" She asked, worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Phil's voice took on a broken and uncertain tone. "I...I can't..."

Seeing the look on his face and hearing the pain in his voice broke Skye's heart as she carefully and gently moved her hand to stroke his cheek, pausing to wipe away the few fresh tears that had stolen from his eyes. "Oh, Phil..." She breathed, hating what Phil had been reduced to. Here he was, her strong protector reduced to precious little more than a broken shell of the man he'd once been. There, in that moment, she vowed to herself to do whatever it took to help Phil through whatever came his way as he dealt with and moved past everything he'd endured in his captivity. "Phil, look at me..." She whispered, gently, as she patiently waited for Phil to comply with her softly-spoken command. Once she had his attention, she pressed onward. "You know you can _always _tell me _anything_...Right?"

Hearing the words from her lips made Phil feel marginally better. He knew he _wanted _to tell the hacker holding him everything. Intellectually, he knew she would never judge him for whatever he told her. But, he just didn't know _how _to tell the woman he loved that he'd seen her dead body on the floor of his bunk while a psychotic Norse god raped him in his own bed. But, another look in her eyes and Phil finally gave in. "He came back..."

There was no need for Skye to ask who 'he' was. She knew it was Loki. Though, she remained silent as she patiently waited for Phil to continue.

"He was alive and..." Phil paused to swallow back a sob. He could hardly even bring himself to speak the word 'dead' in reference to Skye. It was because he knew how well and truly lost he would be without her. "And, you..." As he pressed onward with his story, Phil's voice cracked and broke and shook. "You were dead..."

"Well..." Skye began, warmly, gently forcing Phil to hold her gaze. "It's all over now. It's all in the past." She added, tenderly. "And, more importantly...It wasn't real..." With that, she paused to take Phil's hand in her own as she gently pressed it to her chest to allow Phil to feel her heart beating underneath his hand. "I'm right here...Very. Much. Alive."

A comfortable silence stretched between them as Phil reassured himself that it had all, in fact, been a nightmare. Once he seemed calm enough to get back to sleep, Skye gently started to get up only to be halted by hand gripping her arm. "Where are you going?" Phil asked, his voice coming across more lost than he'd originally intended.

Slightly confused, Skye replied "Well, you seemed like you'd calmed down enough to go back to sleep..." She reasoned, carefully. "I was just gonna go back to my bunk and let you get some rest..." She offered, slowly.

"Oh..." It was only one word but, it sliced right through the hacker like a knife. Watching Phil release his grip on her arm and turn away from her to curl into a tight fetal position, she suddenly realized what it was that the agent had wanted. "Okay, then..." Phil muttered, brokenly.

Rounding the edge of the bed, Skye knelt by his bedside, forcing him to look at her. "You want me to stay..." She stated, simply. "Don't you?"

Phil hated how exposed he felt, in that moment. He didn't want Skye to feel he needed her by his side, twenty-four-seven. Because he didn't. Of course he didn't. He was a grown man, for Christ's sake. Surely, he could get through one measly little night without her. Right? "No." He replied, petulantly, refusing to meet her eyes.

Tenderly resting her hand on the side of his face, Skye couldn't resist the ever-so-small smile at the agent's petulant response. "Phil..." She called. Her voice was soft, yet, seemed to command his attention as he reluctantly looked back up at her. To his surprise, he found no patronizing expression. All he found was a warm, supportive smile. "If you want me to say, all you have to do is ask." She added, tenderly.

The senior agent knew he wanted nothing _more _than to have Skye stay with him through the night. He knew he'd never have to worry about nightmares with her by his side. Finally, he knew what he had to do. Swallowing his damn pride, he asked "Would you stay with me?"

Smiling warmly, Skye stroked a stray lock of hair from his face as she replied "Of course I will." And, with that, she rose to her feet and returned to the side of the bed which, moments earlier, she had vacated. Settling in beside the agent, Skye pulled him into her arms as he settled into her embrace-resting his head on her chest, leaving his hand resting over her heart. The steady rhythm of the organ beating beneath his hand served as a constant reminder that his protector was still alive and soothed him back to sleep as a lullaby. Only this time, his dreams were not plagued by images of rape and torture. Rather, they were blessed with images of a beautiful young hacker holding him...kissing him...making love to him. Even if none of those things could happen in reality...They were nice to dream about.

Watching the agent in her arms drifting off to sleep, Skye had to smile. She was glad that she was able to be there for Phil. After everything he'd done for her...This was her chance to repay him. And, damn it, she'd do whatever it took. She knew sleep would elude her as she insisted on staying awake and being ready to deal with any additional nightmares. But, that was a price she was more than willing to pay if it meant protecting the man she loved.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Well, there it is. Concrete evidence that I can be both warm and loving **_and _**a completely cold and heartless bitch! Lol Yes, it _is _possible to be both! Anyway, enjoy! And, don't forget to drop me a review! And, no, I have _not _forgotten about "Back From the Dead". I'll probably try to get started on the next chapter for that one, tomorrow! In the meantime, I should be getting ready for bed! Night, y'all!

~Skye Coulson


End file.
